Moonfall
Moonfall is the capital of Storm's Crag and it is the seat of the earldom. It is the home of Nicholas Graveshire and it is the magical learning center. History Moonfall is a rebuilding of the old town located in The Ixusus named Lunargrace. Lunargrace was ruined after the Light Inquisition sacked the town and took over much of the Viscounty, and it was never rebuilt, being looked upon as a savage town. Others were built in its stead. When the Sir Graveshire signed the deed to Greymoon Isle, the orders were made to build the town, and the Coven of the Grey Hand assisted. Mages were pulled from wherever he could hire them to help magically build the town and then the Bastion, his castle, afterwards. Currently, it is the magical epicenter of Greymoon and one of the only allowed places where magic is taught, via the Order of the Raven and the Earl himself who professes for the Order. The other such town is Mistholme in the Misty Hollow, however since Reconstruction has started, moves to place an second magical headquarters in Storm’s Crag has not been realized. Geography Moonfall sits on the face of mountains. Unlike the other large town on Greymoon Isle, Fairwind, all of its roads and streets are paved. It is surrounded by a wall that keeps invaded out - that is - if the dense and eerie forests around the city could not. The climate is dry and cool most of the year, with snows coming early in the fall and often staying until the later weeks of spring. Behind the Bastion, Lord Graveshire’s castle, the mountains slope downwards until they become sheer cliffs overlooking the bitter sea. This makes the location excellent for the castle’s watch towers to look out for ships coming in and effectively communicating what to expect down to Fairwind. Resources Moonfall does not export anything raw. However to make up for that, many artisans live in the city. It is a place of knowledge, so any profession has at least one knowledgeable person in the subject residing within. However, there are somethings that Moonfall is better at than others. Jewelcrafting and gold and silver smithing became a more popular and refined trade after the Misty Hollow joined Storm’s Crag. The following list is a complete study of the artisans and exports that Moonfall does ship out: These are the things that Moonfall excels in crafting and exporting: * Fine clothing for nobility, upper, and middle class * Weapons Armor; plate, mail, and some leather. * Jewelry * Books and other printed material Imports; Things needed for Moonfall to sustain trade: * Lumber * Oil * Ore and minerals * Leather and furs * Gems * Food * Silk, wool, cotton. * Stone Culture Moonfall has a refined culture and people. There is an open want to learn and become an informed citizen of the Isle and of Gilneas as a whole. As a result, all children in Moonfall and encouraged to find tutors or a trade. Because of Lord Graveshire’s position as Seneschal for the Order of the Raven, magical education is also much easier to obtain and refine abilities known in the city. The comfortable life style has made the Gilneans living in the city cushy. Greymoon drafts and recruits most of its military from Ferric’s Hide and Fairwind Port, so Moonfall keeps most of those who cannot fight within its walls. Since those within are spared from war, combined with living in the capital of Storm’s Crag, there is a sense of pride that bolsters the spirit of its people. Like the rest of the Isle, there is no primary religion. Most the people of Moonfall are ‘agnostic’, or they put no religion above another. If there are any exceptions to this, it is more than likely that the individual worships the Light. Despite this, there is a Cathedral in the city, as well as a small chapel. Category:Storm's Crag Category:House of Graveshire Category:Greymoon Isle Category:Places Category:Towns